Sublime deseo
by Annasak2
Summary: UA. Él, un productor prestigioso. Ella, una actriz con mala reputación. Ambos eran un matrimonio perfecto, hasta que la sombra de la envidia y el desamor de un hombre se interpusieron en su camino. La vida los separó y no conforme con haberla perdido, él deseaba venganza contra aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón y lo había convertido en un témpano de hielo.
1. I Perfectos conocidos

**I**

—No sería prudente.

Oyamada llevaba el control de su vida. Aunque su papel preponderante era manejar sus asuntos legales, él había ido mucho más lejos y se había convertido en su sombra en los tres años posteriores a su divorcio. Y ella no podía olvidar con facilidad el apoyo que le brindó, pese a que nadie quería tomar el caso en sus manos. Por lo tanto, sus palabras tenían el peso suficiente para ahogar su idea en el drenaje con facilidad.

—No vas a ganar, ya has perdido millones en el juicio y la gente sigue comentado, no podremos ocultar la verdad. Resígnate de una buena vez.

—¡¿Resignarme? ¿Hablas en serio, Manta? ¿Cómo voy a resignarme mientras él…?!

Exhaló continuamente antes de perder el control. Su arreglo lo requería. Necesitaba de toda la entereza posible.

—No mientras viva. Mientras viva, ese malnacido no tendría acceso a nosotros. No tan fácil.

Manta cerró los ojos cansado. Anna era difícil de lidiar, más aun con tan severo problema de ira.

—Tienes un buen papel en una película. No es necesario que interpongas otra demanda, te va a mandar al demonio y esta vez iba muy en serio lo de publicar fotos en periódicos y revistas—le recordó casi con crueldad—Así que para de una vez, Anna. Al menos estás libre. Qué pase con ese hombre te debe importar un comino.

Pero no podía. La herida, a pesar de los años, continuaba fresca.

—Señora Anna, el joven Ren la está esperando.

—Anda, ve. Ren tiene buenas intenciones contigo—aprobó Oyamada—Vamos, Anna, diviértete.

Suspiró y acompañó a Sathy hasta el vestíbulo del hotel en que se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción del evento. Se había negado a que él pasara por ella a casa, no quería suscitar un escándalo mayor del que ya era participe y mucho menos cuando todos pensaban de ella lo peor.

—Encárgate de que todo esté en orden—le dijo a la mujer antes de bajar la escalinata.

—Por supuesto, señora.

Asintió y tomó la mano que Ren le ofrecía.

—¿Fue largo el viaje?

—Normal—contestó cortante—No necesitas ser amable.

—Eres mi co-protagonista—le recordó—No podría ser grosero contigo, ni aunque quisiera. Tu contrato te obliga a venir conmigo a todos los eventos importantes, ¿lo olvidas?

¿Cómo podría? Aborrecía con su alma las cláusulas en cada línea. Antes habría podido hacer de su vida y de su carrera lo que quisiera, pero ahora, que nadie parecía tomarla como una actriz seria, los papeles en su vida se estaban limitando a tontas comedias románticas.

Protagonizar junto a Tao uno de los dramas más comentados de la última década era su última oportunidad para repuntar su carrera. Cerró los ojos resignada a bajar la guardia mientras tomaba el brazo de Ren.

—Tranquila, como te dije, no haré nada para perjudicar tu imagen, sino todo lo contrario—añadió sin maldad—Sólo asegúrate de sonreír lo suficiente.

Las puertas se abrieron y contempló a la distancia un gran número de conocidos. Directores y algunos productores de gran peso estaban reunidos en una mesa al fondo, cerca del escenario.

—Sus lugares—le indicó la azafata—¿Desea algún vino en especial?

—Rosado, por favor—contestó Tao.

—Enseguida.

—Oh no, querida—interrumpió bruscamente Kanna—Que sea una buena cosecha y un vino Francés.

Ren asintió ante la petición nada oportuna de una de las comentaristas más suspicaces en la farándula. Anna evitó su mirada. No estaba complacida en estar sentada junto a una de las personas más odiosas del planeta y que había divulgado de su vida como si hubieses sido ella misma.

—Veo que los rumores son ciertos y están saliendo juntos—comentó sin ningún disimulo—Lo último que supe de ti, Kyouyama es que los papeles de adolescente aun te sentaban bien.

Y quizá eso fue suficiente para que la mirara detenidamente. No podía bajar la mirada y agacharse por representar un papel menor e inferior a su categoría, a esas alturas, no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

—Y según la crítica, fue una representación digna de alguien que ronda casi los veintiocho años.

Tao sonrió al verla emerger con toda gloria.

—Seguro, si aun quieres aparentarlos—respondió con pesadez la mujer—He escuchado que tu ex marido sale con una modelo muy… hermosa.

Tamamura era una mujer más que hermosa, al menos eso podía apreciarlo con facilidad en las revistas de moda.

—Supongo que debe ser halagador que tu marido, perdón, ex marido busque alternativas más interesantes.

—Sí, supongo—contestó irritada.

No había día que no lamentara haber sido más directa en cuanto recibió la demanda de divorcio. No había instante que no cuestionara cuáles habían sido los motivos que la habían llevado a esa faena.

—¿Y qué tal el último juicio? Por lo que escuché y de muy buena fuente, estabas en quiebra.

Ren se dedicó exclusivamente a mirar el intercambio verbal y hostil de aquellas dos mujeres, al menos hasta que el productor de su nueva cinta lo requirió en el ala de juego. Anna no era una de sus personas favoritas y con quien adoraba estar horas, pero sentía empatía hacia su causa.

—Volveré en unos minutos—susurró antes de dejarla—No la mates, por favor.

Sin embargo era muy difícil no hacerlo.

—Tengo algunos problemas económicos, pero nada…

—No, no, no—negó de inmediato—Poner tres propiedades a la venta no es estar en una mala racha. Y aquellas eran hermosas, seguro los Asakura están más que complacidos de tenerlas de vuelta.

Aun así, aunque ellos le hubieses puesto una yugular en el cuello, no iba a venderse por tan poco, ni iba a ceder en el juicio impuesto.

—Hablamos de los Asakura. Son una de las tres familias más poderosas en Japón—le recordó con crueldad—La suma de dinero se va juntando, Anna. Llegará un momento en que ellos van a manejar tu vida a su antojo.

—Eso no pasará.

Sonrió con ironía.

—No pasará porque Hao y yo nos hemos arreglado y de muy buen modo—contestó segura—El último juicio fue algo sin importancia, he conciliado con su familia.

—¿Oh, en serio?

Manta había labrado un papel que al menos la sustentaba un par de meses más, así que mentir y labrar un poco su dignidad, no era algo volátil. Basándose en cualquier clase de escrutinio, aquella familia había destrozado por completo su imagen, haciéndola parecer de lo peor en el ramo actoral.

—Así es—respondió firme—Él y yo, quedamos en buenos términos y ahora somos amigos.

Observó su mueca de maldad pura. Entonces, giró con discreción hacia la misma dirección y su corazón se aceleró en cuanto vislumbró a los lejos la figura de su ex esposo. Hao vestía un elegante Armani negro y maldecía en su interior la suerte por encontrar en aquel preciso lugar.

Él odiaba de igual modo las estúpidas reuniones hipócritas como ésas. La lambisconería no era lo suyo, no al menos cuando estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera como director independiente y productor prestigioso. Era todo lo contrario a su vida, que parecía hundirse en un precipicio.

—¡Señor Hao! —lo llamó con elocuencia.

Y quiso en ese preciso instante morirse. Posiblemente de espaldas no podría reconocerla, pero al estar frente a frente, no había la más remota duda de que ambos se identificarían.

—Hao…tú siempre tan apuesto—dijo con total dulzura mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Gracias—se limitó a decir con sobriedad.

Sin embargo, la pizca de frialdad que quedaba en su interior se difuminó en cuanto vio levantarse a la joven sentada junto a la presentadora de chismes más insoportable del planeta. Anna lucía un vestido color azul con transparencias en los brazos. Sin escotes, sin nada más que una abertura en la pierna izquierda.

Años sin verla. Meses leyendo todo tipo de arbitrariedades en su contra. Su gesto despectivo resopló, pero aquello no duró demasiado hasta que la sorpresa lo tomó desprevenido al sentir sus labios en su mejilla. Un saludo fraternal y hasta cálido.

—Hola, Hao.

Kanna sonrió y le dio una ligera palmada en su hombro.

—Bien, por lo visto, Kyouyama no mentía. Tendrán demasiado qué decirse, ¿les molesta si los dejo un momento?—dijo casi con maldad—Tengo un par de victimas más… atractivas.

El universo conspiraba demasiado en su contra y lo sabía. Hao miró con cierto recelo su alrededor y no tuvo más alternativa que sentarse a su lado cuando los meseros comenzaron a servir el entremés. La mesa, a pesar de que era para dos comensales más, le parecía demasiado pequeña para estar en presencia de su ex esposa. Sin embargo, salvo por el ligero ruido de los cubiertos y las copas, entre ellos había un sepulcral silencio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le has dicho a Kanna?

—Nada—respondió evadiendo su mirada.

—¿Nada? A mí me pareció un saludo de lo más…afectuoso.

Tomó la copa de vino y bebió lentamente el líquido. Quizá tenía razón, no quería estar sobria para cuando la presentación del nuevo comité llegara, quizá porque no le interesaba o quizá porque estaba frente a la persona que más le odiaba en ese preciso instante y que era capaz de arruinarla socialmente.

—Sinceramente, Hao, me importa muy poco lo que pienses.

Sonrió y cortó con mucha mayor saña el trozo de carne. No era su lugar favorito en el mundo, no era siquiera el tipo de eventos a los que acudía, pero no podía faltar. Por mucha apariencia, por todo, quizá. Su deber era estar ahí junto a su padre, que se unía a una de las asociaciones más prestigiosas de cine.

—Qué bien, porque me da la impresión de que sigues siendo una arribista.

Y tomó aire. No quería perder el control.

—¿Por cenar contigo o por saludarte?

—Me has saludado frente a la persona más chismosa del todo Estados Unidos, Kyouyama.

Su apellido sonaba tan… carente de emoción en sus labios.

—Y no quiero más habladurías con tu nombre y el mío en la misma plana del periódico.

Por qué no era más específico al referirse que no quería nada con ella. Ni el más ligero murmullo en el viento.

—Descuida, no lo tendrás—añadió con frialdad—En lo que a mí respecta, no habrá nada que nos relacione.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Crees que al fin pueda librarme de tu molesta presencia?

Atinó a dejar la copa en la mesa cuando le dirigió la mirada más gélida que tenía. Si no estuviesen frente a la crema y nata del cine, quizá lo mandaría al demonio, pero en ese preciso instante dependía de su maldita reputación.

—La ciudad es grande, puedes perderte en cualquier esquina y no coincidiríamos—espetó con dureza.

—¿Y qué hay de mi casa?

Y prácticamente estuvo a punto de escupirle el vino en la cara.

—¿Perdón? Pero según los papeles de divorcio, esa casa es mía. Yo tengo las escrituras y todo.

—Y yo tengo un permiso especial que me permite ocuparla cuando esté aquí, en Miami—le contestó molesto—Así que le pedí a mis hombres que trasladaran mis cosas ahí.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sorprendida—No puedes, yo estoy viviendo ahí.

Encogió sus hombros y aplaudió a la presentación del maestro de ceremonias. Aunque en la oscuridad podía vislumbrar los ojos de sus abuelos fijarse en ellos con gran disimulo. Sonrió casi con maldad. Él no les ayudaría en nada, era un tema que no le interesaba y que le hacía rabiar al recordarlo y más en la forma en que se presentaba a su vida.

—A mí no me importa, Anna. Tengo orden de un juez.

—¿Tanto me odias, Hao? Tú sabes que es la única propiedad que me queda, no tengo más.

—Me encanta esa casa, qué puedo decir.

No creía que fuera tan inhumano. No tenía tanto efectivo para alojar a su equipo personal en un hotel de lujo y no podía gastar de esa manera tan irracional cuando lo que debía ahora era dinero.

—Bien, llamaré a Manta—dijo decidida.

—Bien, pero no obtendrás nada—dijo interesado—Ambos podríamos quedarnos, dado que los dos tenemos derecho sobre esa propiedad. Podrías quedarte, pero eso daría lugar a muchas interpretaciones.

Por supuesto, recordaba la premiación de la Academia tres años atrás y el discurso en el que le agradecía su contribución y apoyo para conseguir el galardón. No había sido sencillo de lidiar en medio del divorcio, todos aseguraban que ambos volverían y más dadas las circunstancias inmediatas.

—Pero escúchame bien, yo no pienso arruinar mi vida por solapar una mentira.

Mordió sus labios con coraje. No tendría más remedio que vivir junto a él. No tenía más opciones, pero él sí.

—Si tanto me odias deberías alejarte de mí, no ir tras de mí bajo el mismo techo.

Sonrió con malicia.

—Quizá ese es el punto, que te odio tanto, que no pienso hacerte la vida tan sencilla, Anna.

Era la grandiosa ironía del destino que tenía la osadía de ponerlo frente a ella. Y años atrás hubiese dado su vida misma por hacerla feliz y por librarla de todo el bullicio y la maldad de Hollywood. Pero ahora, ya no importaba. Todos aquellos sueños e ilusiones los había quebrado, junto con su corazón, que ahora no era más que un témpano de hielo.

—Te odio.

Podía decirlo con libertad, era cierto. Su mente maquilaba toda clase de ideas lujuriosas cuando notaba uno de sus cabellos acariciar sus hombros desnudos. El ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la entereza con la que aguantaba cada una de sus groserías tan impetuosa, tan frívola. Quería tirarla en una cama y desnudarla, quería hacerla gritar su nombre hasta que recordara quien era él.

—Conmigo no esperes nada bueno—susurró al aire—Aunque me encantes, te odio más que a nadie.

—Eres un bastardo.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó todo lo sucedido tres años atrás. Una ligera palabra que le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Bastardo es el hijo que tuviste con mi hermano, ése sí es un bastardo.

* * *

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Tenía un capricho en mente. No quería hacerlo, pero al final me he decidido, así que este fic, en efecto es un breve espacio de tiempo en lo que concluyo el capítulo de Contigo Siempre, que va a la mitad. Será de capítulos cortos y actualizaciones continuas. Así que he aquí mi más nueva creación. Le tengo fe, así que no me abandonen.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto.


	2. II Atrevimientos

**II**

Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Apenas podía contener sus ganas de arremeterle un puñetazo en la cara por referirse de esa forma tan poco agradable hacia su hijo. Sostuvo el aire un segundo y cerró los ojos tratando de sobreponerse, no le daría el gusto de verla furiosa. Y tampoco le daría el privilegio de que viera truncada su carrera.

Se miró al espejo por última vez y retocó el labial carmesí. Debía verse espectacular frente a los Asakura y a todo el bullicio de la industria cinematográfica. No mostrar ni un signo de debilidad, a eso aspiraba con tan magnánima belleza.

—Bien, hora de dar tu mejor actuación—dijo segura, mirándose fijamente—No hay lugar a errores.

Por supuesto que no había lugar a equivocaciones, ya había tenido suficiente con embarazarse del gemelo de su esposo, aquel había sido su piedra angular y la puñalada que la había sacado de la jugada. Cómo había sucedido, apenas tenía una remota idea. Sólo sabía que Hao no tenía la menor duda de que ella lo había engañado desde años atrás.

—Anna, ¿dónde estabas? —cuestionó Horokeu—Te he estado buscando. Ren me dijo que te librara de la molesta presencia de alguien.

Agradecía la consideración de Tao.

— No es necesario, se fue a felicitar a su padre—comentó más tranquila.

—Oh…—contestó contrariado—Kanna dice…

—Sabes bien que lo que Kanna diga me importa un reverendo bledo.

No obstante, para su padre era fácil decir que eran la familia perfecta. El aditivo de Redseb y Seyram lo inmaculaba como un hombre caritativo y de buenos sentimientos. Aspiraba alto y siempre lograba su cometido a base de esfuerzo y una mente sagaz.

—Perfecto, ya pueden moverse—dijo alegre la fotógrafa—Tiene una bellísima familia, señor Asakura.

Kino suspiró cansada y se sentó nuevamente a la mesa mientras Yohmei era entrevistado por un joven reportero.

—Parece que no estás feliz—comentó sarcástico—Tanto deseabas entrar en la élite del cine. Ahora no te veo disfrutando del momento.

—¿Por qué tendría que festejarlo? —cuestionó sin un ápice de culpa—Tu padre será muy lo que quieras, pero yo te quería a ti en su lugar.

—Quizá algún día…—terminó por beber el licor en la copa de vino.

—Tonterías, ¿quieres ser parte de algo importante cuando tengas mi edad o qué? Jamás te creí un maldito cobarde.

Mordió sus labios a fin de evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, era algo totalmente inútil.

—Y tu hermano…

—Oh, por dios, abuela…. No menciones el nombre de ese bastardo.

Sonrió.

—Supéralo ya, Hao—le dijo con simpleza—La vida sigue y tu vida encontró un buen camino de rectitud. Sin una mujer que te bloquee la cabeza, has hecho cosas en verdad fantásticas para alguien de tu edad. Además, por fin estás saliendo con una aceptable mujer….

Y quizá era uno de los aspectos que más aborrecía dentro de su familia: la falta de solidaridad y tacto. Mientras que todos abogaban por su hermano y su bastardo, a él lo habían ignorado tajantemente. Ni la sorpresa del divorcio, ni sus sentimientos valían un poco para esas personas a las que consideraba familia.

—Por fin he encontrado una buena mujer…—repitió con ironía—Sabes, abuela, si fuera un poco coherente respondería con las mismas palabras. Por qué seguir insistiendo en un niño cuando Yoh puede embarazar a cualquier mujer. Porqué esa obsesión con Anna, de él, de ustedes.

Sin embargo, el rostro alegre de su abuela se iluminó al encontrar la molestia en su tono.

—Veo que aun te importa.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó molesto—Pero considero humillante la manera tan vil y despreciable en que avalaron el engaño que cometió mi hermano conmigo. Anna era mi esposa, era mi mujer….era la mujer que yo amaba.

—Era, querido, tú lo has dicho—reiteró tranquilamente la anciana—Además, yo te dije desde el principio que no te convendría casarte. Hay personas que nacen para estar solos, tú eres una de ellas.

Increíble contradicción. Bebió una copa más antes de blasfemar en contra de quien fuese. Estaba harto de esa frialdad en casa. Su abuela, su centro familiar, la única por la que sentía un aprecio sincero lo tildaba de un ermitaño.

—También tengo sentimientos, quiero que lo tengas muy en mente.

—Hasta donde yo sé, tus sentimientos nunca te han traído nada bueno.

No podía negar que se sentía traicionado e ignorado en ese preciso momento.

—Pero voy a hacerte una confesión—dijo tomando la mano de su nieto—Hay una razón muy en especial porque quiero a Hana con nosotros, y tiene mucho que ver con su origen.

—Su origen….¿a qué te refieres?

—A que ese niño es alguien importante.

Sonrió mientras la tomaba del brazo sin ningún disimulo. Ante algunas personas aquello parecería escandaloso, para él, era la única forma en que la rubia lo escuchara con atención, porque parecía no respetarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Escucha, Anna, sabes que no me meto en tu vida. Pero mi cabeza depende de que tú aparezcas en la película y de que logremos recuperar la inversión. Y con la mala publicidad de los Asakura dudo mucho que lleguemos a alguna de esas metas.

—Lo haremos—refirió cerca de su rostro—Mi vida también depende de eso.

Se soltó con brusquedad. Poco toleraba los recordatorios de su estadía en el filme y las condiciones en las que se había fraguado el evento. Sin embargo, era el productor y director de la cinta que estaba aun rodando.

—Odio que me agarres de esa manera.

—No lo digo para molestarte.

—Entonces evita tocarme—le advirtió—Tú haces tu trabajo y yo el mío.

—Bien—contestó más relajado—No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero sabes que estoy bajo mucha presión. El abogado de los Asakura habló conmigo y sobornó seriamente al resto de la producción para destituirte del papel. Así que a la más mínima provocación, Anna…

—Lo sé—cortó tajante al recordar los bloqueos que interponían en su camino—Y te lo agradezco, lo sabes.

Suspiró largamente mientras bebía el resto del _champagne_.

—Y trata de ser más amorosa con Ren—le pidió—Ese tipo de rumores sí quiero, así no tendré que pagar demasiado por publicidad en la película.

Una de las cláusulas que más detestaba y de la que muchas veces le había salvado su esposo. Prostitución barata, así la nombraba cuando el productor de otra cinta le pedía entablar rumores de un _affaire_ con algún actor del reparto.

—Eres mi novia, no tienes por qué estar cumpliendo caprichos estúpidos de gente sin escrúpulos—decía con dureza—Así que rompe el contrato.

—¿Qué?

—Será bajo tus condiciones, y por mi nombre y mi prestigio que ningún don nadie te dirá jamás una cosa semejante.

Sonrió con melancolía mientras veía a Horo Horo hablar de los siguientes eventos a los que tendrían que asistir antes de la _premiere._

—Te dejaré, tengo que cerrar un trato muy importante. Ren vendrá por ti en unos minutos, puedes esperarlo en la terraza o en el _lobby_— le recomendó cansado—Sólo aléjate de Hao, quieres. Lo has hecho durante tres años, por qué no hacerlo ahora.

Por dos sencillas razones. No se podía dar el lujo de pagar la suite presidencial en el hotel que acostumbraba y tampoco quería exponer a su hijo a la prensa más tiempo. Ya había soportado suficiente el acoso, más exposición lo veía innecesario.

—Fabulosas piernas, Anna—escuchó la voz grave de un hombre.

Tomó aliento cuando enfrentó la mirada de Mikihisa sobre ella.

—Se ve que el embarazo no hizo nada más que enaltecer tu belleza.

Calló. Tenía una orden de restricción del juez, un papel que la salvaguardaría de él y todo su clan al menos durante los próximos dos meses. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo, de dinero, para que su barrera de hielo se desmoronara en mil pedazos a la brevedad.

—Estás muy callada, no es común en ti, considerando la forma tan agresiva en que respondes en el juzgado.

—¿Y qué podría decir? —cuestionó con rudeza mientras las personas a su alrededor miraban disimuladamente la escena—De mi boca sólo saldrían palabras ofensivas.

—Eres muy lista.

—Sí, pero quizá no más que tú—refirió sin un ápice de sentimentalismos—Usar a Yoh, eso no me lo esperaba. Así que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Sonrió cuando ella quiso alejarse.

—Te estás conteniendo mucho, puedo verlo—describió sin mayor problema—Pero qué te hace pensar que lo usé, él te lo dijo, si él te lo dijo, mintió. Yoh quiere a ese niño y no parara hasta tenerlo, lo sabes.

Contuvo la respiración cuando el rostro de Mikihisa adoptó una expresión de odio tan digna de recordar.

—Vamos a recuperar a Hana, así sea lo último que haga. Es una promesa.

—Pues resígnate, Hana es mío—respondió enfadada—Y ni tú, ni nadie podrán quitármelo.

Caminó decidida a la salida donde pudo vislumbrar el rostro aburrido de Ren. Tao se despidió rápidamente mientras la seguía a prisa, podía notar la furia traslucir de su cuerpo con total libertad y en condiciones normales diría que aquello era natural en ella, pero esta vez muy alterada.

Abrió la puerta de la _limousine_ y entraron sin mayor decoro junto a Horo Horo y Ryu, que eran los productores de la nueva cinta: Palabra de honor. Los tres callaron y evitaron las preguntas incómodas, no era necesario después del revuelo que armaría la prensa con el encuentro entre la antigua pareja.

—Mañana, seis de la tarde, no quiero que lo olvides, Anna—fue lo único que mencionó Horo Horo—No llegues ni un minuto tarde.

Ryu le sonrió casi con empatía.

—Descanse…

Asintió antes de bajar del auto. Tendría parte de la mañana para memorizar el guion, aun cuando tenía que lidiar con el otro problema que significaba su ex marido. Abrió la puerta y un tumulto de personas y publirrelacionistas estaban en la sala principal. Papeles por doquier, incluso había algunas edecanes de muy buen mirar que pasaban e imprimían carpetas enteras de documentos.

Fue ignorada totalmente. Todo un fiasco que le molestaba. Estaba segura que él no necesitaba más de tres personas a su cargo y ahora resultaba que tenía un ejército custodiando sus necesidades.

—Señora Anna, ellos entraron con una orden del juez y yo…—le dijo Sathy asustada—No quería dejarlos entrar, entonces…

—Sí, supongo que llamaron a la policía—dijo fastidiada—¿Qué ha dicho Manta?

Bajo la mirada y fue suficiente para ella.

—Asegúrate de que nadie de ustedes se quede sin una habitación—le ordenó.

—¿No nos iremos?

Negó con pesadez.

—No, él se irá primero—aseguró, subiendo la escalinata al segundo nivel.

La casa era una pequeña mansión comparada con la grandeza y poderío de los Asakura, pero también era, a pesar de su tamaño, la que más valor sentimental tenía para todos y la más íntima. Con su adquisición les había dado el tiro de gracia, de no ser por la orden del juez que le obligaba a ceder la propiedad a Hao cuando estuviera en ese maldito lugar.

Quitó el broche de su cabello y dejó caer la gran cascada de rizos rubios cuando entró en la penumbra de la habitación. No esperaba encontrarlo despierto, tampoco que gritara con su presencia, su hijo no era un rayo del sol, pero era la luz de su vida.

Se acercó a la cama. Ni siquiera había podido acondicionar la habitación como lo requería. Varias almohadas le rodeaban, evitando una caída al piso o que fuese a lastimarse con la cabecera. Y ahí estaba, abrazando un gato de peluche. Su mueca de disgusto y una carita que inspiraba ternura. Fue inevitable para ella no derramar una lágrima al apartar un mechón rubio de su rostro. Se acercó a besarlo y la resbaladiza agua cayó en las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Hana—susurró con melancolía.

Se apartó de su lado antes de que pudiese despertarlo. Parecía tan tierno cuando dormía, que pensó en contemplarlo un rato más, sólo que pasaba de media noche y su día no sería nada agradable en cuanto Hao llegase. Pero actualmente era el único ser que la calmaba y la llenaba de alegría. Aun cuando fuera el producto de un error.

—Si tú padre no fuera él…—mencionó decepcionada.

Cómo podría decirle a Hana que había sido producto de una borrachera. Estaba tan molesta con Hao por haberla plantado en el restaurante el día de su aniversario que bebió sin control. El trabajo era lo único que existía para él, todo su tiempo lo consumía trabajando, al menos eso decía, ahora que estaban divorciados bien podría argumentar que había una amante escondida.

La lista de Hao era grandísima respecto a todas las mujeres con las que había salido antes de casarse con ella, como si hubiese olvidado por completo un viejo hábito. Y quizá lo que quería era librarse de ella, por eso se negaba contestar llamadas e incluso en aquella última cita a la que nunca llegó. Abrazó un estúpido osito, aquel que tanto le gustaba a su hijo y se sentó resignada a callar todos sus sentimientos.

—No creo que se quede aquí…

Mas no lo descartaba. Se notaba tan seguro cuando decía que estaría ahí esa misma noche. Pero no lo creía capaz de abandonar la comodidad. Contando esa habitación, que era la principal, el resto era simples cuartos para las visitas.

—No se atrevería, no con Hana aquí—mencionó preocupada.

Hao odiaba con toda su alma a su hijo, lo había rechazado desde su gestación, ahora verlo ahí era algo inconcebible. Sin embargo, era el único miembro de la familia Asakura que no tenía restricción alguna con el niño. Había tratado de acallar periódicos y revistas que lo acusaban de ser un mal padre, pero es que simplemente al ver su expresión traslucía un rencor inmediato hacia el menor.

—¿Cómo puede abandonar a su hijo? —le cuestionaron un centenar de periodistas.

No obstante, había callado. Hana tenía una herencia tan propia de Yoh que era imposible negar el parentesco con Hao. No sabía con certeza cómo había tolerado toda clase de preguntas incómodas. Tampoco que se hubiese negado a testificar que aquel niño no era suyo sino de su hermano. Y muy en el fondo se lo agradecía tanto.

—Al menos me evitó la etiqueta de ramera.

Se levantó y dejó el peluche en su lugar cuando escuchó toda la movilización abajo. Tenía la esperanza de que no subiera y la corriera del lugar, después de todo, en ese preciso instante él también era dueño de la propiedad. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta, sólo que la sorpresa la invadió cuando reconoció a Hao tratando de girar la perilla en ese preciso instante.

—Traté de detenerlo, pero…

Sathy no hacía más que excusarse. No obstante sabía que era inevitable. La mirada de Hao tan fija sobre ella le hacía revivir algunos momentos pasados que en ese preciso instante no tenían cabida.

—Lo sé, yo me encargo. Retírate.

Asintió y la dejó sola con aquel formidable hombre. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó molesto—Vengo a ocupar mi habitación.

—Hana está durmiendo ahí.

—Es mucha cama para él—dijo claramente molesto—Más te vale que lo saques de mi cuarto o soy capaz de…

—¿Eres capaz de qué, Hao Asakura? —repitió en el mismo tono—Tú le tocas un solo cabello y no me importa que seas dueño y señor de esta casa, te corro.

Tan sólo bastaba ver el fuerte instinto protector que tenía con el niño para que a él se le estrujara el corazón. A su parecer, era un ser creado con amor y para muestra toda la protección que tenía a su disposición para él.

—Bien. Hablemos en otro lado.

Se apartó de la puerta y caminó con él hacia el estudio superior. Aunque fue imposible que no llegasen de improviso a su mente toda clase de imágenes en paños menores, era uno de esos lugares en donde ambos tenían sexo con frecuencia. Hao llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. Sería sencillo si ella hubiese perdido la forma y fuera un engendro horrible, pero estaba tratando con la única mujer que lo excitaba, incluso un domingo en la mañana en las peores trazas.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó con dureza.

A cualquier persona le parecería raro que aquel tono hostil le provocara una ligera sensación de cosquilleo. Pero estaba molesto, lo denotaban claramente sus gestos y no era un augurio muy bueno a su cuerpo. Ellos solían discutir tan a menudo que la única forma de callarse era haciendo el amor.

—Vaya, hasta muda te has quedado.

—Cállate—respondió cerrando la puerta.

Aunque viendo su ligera situación, quizá era mucho mejor dejar la habitación abierta.

—No he dicho nada, preciosa—le dijo con un fingido tono de demencia.

Apretó los puños y pasó por alto el apelativo tan común que tenía para referirse a cualquier muchachita. Odiaba su toque de galán empedernido y al mismo tiempo, quizá agradecía que lo que sentía por el en ese preciso momento fuera unas endemoniadas ganas de tirarlo al suelo y quitarle la ropa, y no la absurda basura sentimentalista.

—Ibas a escoger habitación, Asakura.

Arrogante como ella sola. Sus ojos se fijaron con mayor presteza en la transparencia del vestido, en sus hombros desnudos y su cabello rizado cayendo a un costado.

—Cualquier cama en la que no esté el bastardo.

—Más vale que dejes de llamarle de esa manera. Tiene un nombre, querido. Y fue en honor tuyo—respondió con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué has dicho? —bramó furioso.

—Lo que oíste. Mi hijo se llama así por la conjunción de nuestros nombres—le espetó sin miedo.

Sólo que no esperaba el arrebato de Hao de tomarla por los brazos con fuerza.

—Eres una cínica, Anna—dijo con verdadero rencor.

—¿Lo soy? —susurró impasible cuando sintió su cuerpo arrinconar el suyo—¿O lo eres tú?

Era imposible no sentirse atraído por ella, por más maldiciones en su contra, tenía tanto sin probar el néctar de una mujer que extrañaba el contacto arrebatado de ambos. Él era el amo del fuego y ella estaba dominándolo.

—¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó la rubia—Sabes que te arriesgas demasiado conmigo.

Observó fijamente sus ojos, aquella cándida mirada llena de seguridad. Una de las tantas cualidades que lo habían hechizado de ella. Pronto relajó su agarre y sus manos subieron hasta su rostro y acunarlo con la suavidad de siempre. Su frente tocó la suya y cerró los ojos.

—Qué haces…

—Te doy una lección—susurró cerca de su rostro—Te enseño que no puedes vivir sin mí.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**N'A: **Segundo capítulo arriba. Un poco más largo, pero en general la extensión no será tan criminal como en otras historias. Y bueno, en lo dicho, tenía ganas de cambiar de aire y me ha servido, me ha inspirado mucho para seguir escribiendo en forma más continua. Espero que les agrade, a mí me va pareciendo muy interesante el desarrollar algo nuevo. Y pues les agradezco mucho que lean mis locuras. Muchas gracias.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Angel, Anneyk y DjPuMa13g.**


	3. III Falsos razonamientos

**III**

Su aliento chocaba con el suyo. Incluso si no fuera más alto que ella, se sentiría segura ante el encierro de su cuerpo con el propio, aunque fuese el gesto más posesivo de un hombre a una mujer, pero con Hao era difícil resistirse a la tentación de ser dominada por el deseo.

—No puedes vivir sin mí.

El simple susurro era hechizante, sin embargo, su arrogancia echaba por la borda todo arrebato que tuviese su mente.

—Si lo dices por mi cuerpo, tal vez —pronunció en el mismo tono—Pero incluso yo, no rogaré por ti.

Era una manera sencilla para aplacar cualquier pensamiento lujurioso. Sostuvo su mirada y no pudo evitar golpear la pared con el puño. Si quería molestarlo, definitivamente iba por buen camino.

—Como si no quisieras que te tocara—le espetó con dureza—Puedo notar cómo respiras agitada, como tu mirada se tensa ante mí.

Perdía la perspectiva a medida que sus dedos rozaban su cabello. Sabía que era peligroso, pero tanto rencor desmedido en el pasado no podía haber desaparecido tan pronto y sin nada que lo justificara. Miró sus ojos con minuciosidad, tratando de hallar en ellos respuestas. Sin embargo, no podía ver en ellos nada, sólo lujuria.

—A ninguno le conviene que estés aquí—le recordó de inmediato—Así que sé racional.

No podía serlo cuando ella parecía inmune a sus encantos. Estaba herido y molesto porque ella había olvidado todo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba hacerla pagar por ese mal.

—¿En serio? Legalmente tú eres la intrusa—señaló, separándose abruptamente de ella.

Toda la magia se había ido al traste tan fácil. Pero no podría negociar si él pretendía sacarla de la jugada usando deliberadamente sus encantos, lo conocía demasiado bien para dejarse llevar por su inusitada pasión, no cuando había recibido lo peor de él.

—¡Llegué primero y no estabas aquí, así que tengo tanto derecho como tú!—señaló enfadada—¡Y si pretendes sacarme, no lo vas a lograr!

Sonrió encandilado del ligero tono rojizo que adquiría su rostro al enojarse. Odiaba sentirse atraído por esos estúpidos detalles tan propios de ella. Su tono de voz imperioso y esa actitud arrogante, que lo único que le recordaba eran las discusiones maritales que sostenían con gran vivacidad y que terminaban en la cama. Sólo que la ocasión era muy distinta, ambos eran enemigos, no amantes y mucho menos cómplices.

—¡Es estúpido! ¡No te he visto en años y de buenas a primeras quieres venir a quedarte en el mismo sitio que yo!—exclamó furiosa—¡Yo no te quiero aquí!

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de acallar todos los insultos que tenía para ella. No le servirían de nada, mucho menos cuando incluso toda su familia estaba sorprendida del cambio tan radical de residencia.

—La prensa va a murmurar—dijo preocupada—Y yo no quiero más escándalos en mi vida. Menos con los Asakura.

— Eso me quedó muy claro—sugirió con sarcasmo—Y créeme cuando digo esto: no tengo ningún interés en relacionarme contigo.

Apretó los puños ya fastidiada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tratas de seducirme? —clamó fuera de sí.

Sonrió y se sentó al borde del escritorio. Ni él mismo sabía por qué había suavizado su tono, había llegado dispuesto a echarla de la casa a la fuerza, sin una maldita objeción. Temía decirlo, pero una minúscula parte de él se negaba a tratarla como la basura que era.

—Si te soy sincero, estoy algo tomado, cualquier mujer me viene bien en este momento—dijo con descaro—Hasta tú.

Entonces una sonora bofetada resonó en toda la habitación.

— ¡Eres un estúpido!

—Y tú, querida, eres de lo peor que he conocido en la vida—pronunció hasta con orgullo—No me iré y que tu publirrelacionista se pudra en el infierno para sacarte del apuro.

En verdad no lo comprendía. Ni por asomo creyó que fuera alterarla de tal manera, no cuando estaba a un paso de la calle. Estaba llevando al límite su paciencia.

—Tú no quieres escándalos, yo tampoco, por qué diablos eres tan orgulloso.

—Porque te odio, querida—simplificó acercándose a ella—Te acostaste con mi hermano, en la misma cama, el día de nuestro aniversario, te embarazaste de él… ¿quieres que continúe?

Sus ojos llenos de furia se trasladaron varios años atrás. Le había rogado y se había humillado frente a él de mil formas esperando un perdón de su parte. Pero se mantenía recio a escucharla, cada una de sus palabras fue silenciada con un insulto e incluso con una orden de restricción.

¿Si había sido sencillo? No, no lo era. Se sentía mal. Yoh y ella no eran siquiera personas cercanas, no podía dar crédito a algunas acciones de su parte, como tampoco lo quería cerca de su hijo. Era el único consuelo que tenía, que había alejado a Hana de aquella asquerosa familia.

—Pero sabes, veo que tu vida ha mejorado bastante—continuó con dureza—Tanto querías un hijo que fuiste a pedírselo a él.

Su respiración se cortó. En realidad, la razón por la cual no superaba la pérdida estaba un par de habitaciones más adelante. Había sido egoísta de su parte hacerse la vasectomía, lo era, pero antes de aquella operación no había pensado en el futuro. No pensaba casarse, no hasta que ella había llegado a su vida. Intempestiva e inesperadamente, pero así, lo había aceptado, hipotéticamente, un matrimonio sin hijos.

Calló y bajó la mirada. Si lo quería o no, no estaba siquiera en sus planes, pero ahora que estaba aquí, sí, lo admitía, adoraba a Hana más que nada.

—¿Es necesario ahondar en eso?

Desvió su mirada hacia el extremo de la habitación donde había un enorme sofá rojo. En sí era el motivo por el cual había cedido esa propiedad sin tanto escándalo, todo le recordaba a ella. La decoración, los muebles, los momentos que había pasado a su lado. No era capaz de abordar el tema sin tirar por la borda su mente.

—Supongo que no. No necesitas ser tan explícita— trató de bromear y suspiró agotado— Quédate. Sólo no quiero que traigas a tus amantes. Yo respetaré tu presencia, si tú haces lo mismo.

No creía que fuera tan fácil, no cuando él tenía la jugada ganada.

—¿En verdad? ¿No te molestará que viva contigo? —cuestionó desconfiada.

Mujeres, no las comprendía ni de cerca. Cruzó sus brazos y esperó que la severidad en la mirada de Anna se desviara a cualquier punto de la habitación. No fue así, quería una respuesta lógica.

—Por supuesto que me incomoda, pero puedo tolerarte—respondió con obviedad—Buenas noches.

Observó el temple frío y la manera en que abandonaba la habitación, sin mirar atrás. No debería sentirse decepcionada, ni frustrada, había ganado, podría quedarse y respecto a él, era más que seguro que no se le acercaría, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Entonces a qué obedecía ese sentimiento de vacío.

—Buenas noches.

Podía decirle mil cosas ofensivas y estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento de tristeza no desaparecería en su interior. Ante ella había actuado como el peor de los patanes y ante la prensa como un hombre rígido e indiferente, pero no podía fingir que él también había sufrido a lo grande con su separación.

—Señor, el ala oeste está desocupada.

La casa no era grande, pudo haberse limitado a decir que las habitaciones del fondo estaban desocupadas, pero quién era él para juzgar a Luchist.

—Bien, nos quedaremos ahí. Toma una habitación, yo iré a tomar un poco antes.

—Señor…

—Estaré bien—dijo enfadado por su evidente preocupación—Sólo quiero despejarme.

Bajó el resto de las escaleras y notó que el tumulto de su equipo de producción estaba por irse también. Había previsto de todo en su agenda cuando arribó a la cena de gala. Posar para la foto y limitarse a convivir con su familia lo estrictamente necesario. Pero cuando Mikihisa se enteró que se alojaría ahí, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Estarás cerca de Hana—dijo con malicia—Anna ha burlado cada uno de los malditos exámenes de ADN, pero estoy seguro que uno más y sin su conocimiento nos van a dar una pauta para quitarle al niño.

Tomó el primer trago de un golpe seco.

—A mí no me importa ese niño—declaró enfadado—Si estaré ahí es porque no pienso cederle nada. Es mi derecho.

—Entonces…

—No—negó tajantemente—Si tienes una orden de restricción, será mejor que la respetes. No querrás verte envuelto en el escándalo de nuevo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con coraje. Estaba arriba, seguramente regocijándose de lo fácil que era hacerlo doblegar. Tampoco iba a emborracharse por su culpa, no cuando podría entrar en su habitación y tomarla a la fuerza.

—Se veía hermosa.

—Sin duda—escuchó la voz de Lyserg acompañándole—Se veía muy bien cuando la vi entrar.

Sonrió y alzó un vaso más de whisky.

—Enhorabuena, parece que le ha sentado de maravilla el embarazo—escupió con crueldad mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

—No debimos quedarnos…

—Tengo derecho—dijo de inmediato.

Estúpido orgullo que lo hacían comportarse como un imbécil.

—Mira, sólo te vas a lastimar, es obvio que ella ya te olvidó—dijo preocupado al verlo tomar tan deliberadamente.

— ¿Y por qué llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Nos espiabas? ¿O acaso ya fuiste a charlar con ella?

No tenía que hacer grandes conclusiones a respecto.

—Estás tomando—obvió su respuesta—Si ella se sintiera vulnerable a ti, te la hubieses llevado a la cama de inmediato.

—No digas tonterías—blasfemó molesto.

—No son tonterías—dijo preocupado—Creo que Anna se resignó hace mucho. Las circunstancias están a tu favor. Y creo que ella entiende tan bien como todos los que sabemos la verdad, que entre tú y ella las cosas ya no pueden ser.

Eso llevaba repitiéndose tres años. Tres estúpidos años en los que no podía encontrar la paz emocionalmente, pese a salir con varias mujeres, no podía arrancársela tan fácil, lo había hecho desconfiado y un tempano de hielo con ellas. Ni siquiera acostarse con ellas le había movido su interior.

—Además, piensa en Tamao—dijo más sereno al ver su rostro resignado—Te costó mucho que ella saliera contigo. Es una buena mujer, no arruines eso. Anda, vámonos.

—No—negó con un rotundo sentimiento de rabia—Ya no más. No puedo querer a nadie sin dudar, cada vez que lo intento recuerdo la forma tan vil en que ella salió de mi vida. La forma tan fácil en que se libró de mí. Y ella está arriba, tranquila, cuidando a su hijo, mientras yo me he podrido estos años.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres importante, tu trabajo…

—Mi trabajo es una mierda—declaró enfadado—Quiero que ella sienta esto que yo siento, quiero que sufra lo que yo he tenido que padecer, quiero que se atreva a levantarse después de haber amado de esta forma.

—El alcohol está hablando por ti.

—Quiero vengarme de ella, Lyserg.

El problema era que ni siquiera Hana podía hacerla sentir tranquila. La presencia de Hao la perturbaba más de lo quisiera admitir. Incluso si Sathy dormía una recámara adelante, no sentía paz en lo que hacía. Temía que con él, la familia Asakura entrara y le quitara al niño de sus brazos.

No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. El más mínimo ruido la ponía en alerta y lamentó su descuido, porque estaba realmente cansada y tendría un día largo en el set de grabación. Fue entonces que Hana despertó y la miró con gran alegría a su lado.

—Mami—pronunció realmente alegre.

Sonrió y besó su frente.

—Hola—dijo con suavidad mientras apartaba su cabello de la frente.

Era realmente temprano, pero para él era tiempo de jugar. Y no perdió tiempo cuando pateó el osito que estaba en su regazo. En realidad se había deshecho de al menos la mitad de juguetes en una semana.

—Gato—pronunció con firmeza, mientras señalaba el único juguete que no había devuelto a Yoh.

Pese a que los regalos eran caros y hermosos, sabía que su ex cuñado no tenía siquiera tiempo de ir de compras, ni escoger cosas tan sofisticadas .Pero cuando aquel paquete llegó a ella y notó lo diminuto que era, no pudo evitar conmoverse por la nota que venía adjunta al animal de felpa.

—Gato—repitió molesto al ver la manera en que estaba absorta en sus recuerdos.

Y alcanzó el animal para él. No dudó en abrazarlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos. Aun cuando quisiera engañarse, el carácter imperativo era propio de Hao y no de Yoh y Hana era lo bastante impulsivo como para parecerse más a su tío que a su propio padre.

—Mi gatito—dijo más amoroso.

Entonces tomó al niño en sus brazos y decidió que nadie la doblegaría, ni siquiera aquel hombre que había significado tanto para ella. Sabía de antemano que no encontraría a casi nadie despierto a esa hora, pero al mirar su reloj notó que estaba equivocada y no era tan temprano como pensaba.

—Señora Anna, el desayuno está casi listo—dijo Sathy al verla bajar—Afortunadamente casi todo el equipo del señor Hao se marchó anoche. Salvo por dos hombres.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Lyserg Diethel y Luchist Lasso.

Sus amigos íntimos. Tal y como había imaginado. Suspiró y dio algunas indicaciones antes de acercarse a la sala, donde en efecto, ambos hombres estaban observando la televisión. Lyserg fue el primero en reaccionar al levantarse con un rostro amigable.

—Así que este es el pequeño Hana—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Anna.

La amabilidad de Lyserg era la misma y aunque no lo manifestara abiertamente, se sentía cómoda en su presencia.

—Más de dos años, eso es seguro—respondió con agrado mientras él trataba de hacer reír a su hijo—Yo no te lo sugeriría.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó antes de ser pateado por el pequeño.

Hana rio al notar lo adolorido que estaba ese hombre que osaba acercarse demasiado a él.

—Tiene una buena izquierda—admitió con dolor.

Luchist se limitó a observarlo de lejos, cuanto más ignorara a la rubia y a su hijo, mejor para él. Nunca había sido de su agrado, no lo era ahora. Y el rubio pudo notar la indiferencia en él. No era fácil ignorarlo, todos se desvivían por él. Incluso ese hombre que no conocía, estaba jugando con él, porque aquel sujeto no lo haría. Así de sencillo, no pudo evitar señalarlo a su madre.

—Déjalo, no es nadie importante—dijo con firmeza.

Y Lyserg no pudo evitar reír.

—Sabes… se parece más a Hao que a Yoh—dijo con sinceridad—En serio, hasta podría pasar por su hijo.

—Pero no lo es—escuchó con crudeza la voz del Asakura.

Anna observó su pecho agitado. Vestía ropa deportiva y se notaba su agotamiento en las gotas de sudor que escurrían en su frente. Si no fuera por la chamarra, podría ver con claridad su pecho ancho y sus brazos bien trabajados en el gimnasio. Una cruda imagen para su mente.

—Oh, vamos, tiene tu carácter—dijo Diethel—En realidad…

—Cállate—pronunció firme, especialmente al notar su mirada minuciosa en su cuerpo.

Anna lo deseaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda. No albergaba ninguna queja al respecto, varias mujeres lo veían y Tamao se deleitaba con él en la cama, por qué no habría de hacerlo su exmujer.

—Estúpido y sensual, Asakura—maldijo en su mente la gloriosa entrada de ese hombre.

—Buenos días, primor—se jactó con elegancia—Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche.

Luchist que se mantenía estoico, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por la aparente amabilidad de su socio.

—Odio que me digas primor—contestó con dureza—Pero bien, dormí como un bebé. Supongo que tú también.

—Excelente—dijo con seguridad—Lyserg, Meene dijo que envió parte del guion por correo, por qué no vas a checarlo.

—Pero…

—Y Luchist, me encantaría que llamaras a esa jovencita, creo que vamos a necesitar a un extra en la próxima escena que grabemos.

—Pero no tenemos un plató.

—Ya lo tenemos—pronunció firme—Así que a trabajar, no quiero perder más tiempo.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí y subieron a la planta alta para arreglar los detalles que Hao había ordenado. Pese a que los tres tenían exactamente la misma jerarquía. Era él quien llevaba las riendas y eso lo podía notar Hana al mirar a los otros hombres obedecerlo a él.

—Así que tienes mucho trabajo—pronunció la rubia, dejando a Hana en el sofá.

—Algo—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—Te sorprenderías si te digo que planeo ser tu competencia directa. Tengo en mis manos el mejor guion.

—Felicidades—contestó con simpleza y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Hana para abrocharle los zapatos.

Era curioso que él se quedara tan quieto un par de minutos, pero al notar la abstracción que tenía en Hao, podía comprender que aquel hombre le causara algo más que curiosidad, peculiarmente por su rostro molesto.

No podía dar crédito a su frialdad. Si bien esperaba irritarla un poco, no pudo evitar sentir celos al notar las pequeñas y ridículas atenciones que tenía con ese niño, que por cierto, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Pero su plan estaba en marcha y por ningún motivo iba quedarse cruzado de brazos. Se acercó a ella por detrás. Fue un leve roce, pero una erótica caricia a sus sentidos el sentir su trasero en su cuerpo.

Reprimió un pequeño gemido. Sabía que había sido a propósito, pero lejos de molestarse, aquello le había extrañado. Después de la charla de ayer, pensaba que él había declinado a seducirla. En cambio había apegado su cuerpo a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó en voz baja.

—Sabes que hacer ejercicio me abre el apetito—dijo con una voz grave cerca de su oído—Tengo hambre, Anna.

El hormigueo en su interior traducía claramente sus intenciones, especialmente cuando una de sus manos se había aferrado a sus brazos y su nariz apartaba con suavidad la bata de seda negra que usaba. Ella no tenía idea cuánto amaba ese perfume, ni cuánto deseaba desgarrar el vestido negro para dormir que usaba. Pero sus labios querían hacérselo saber.

—¿Aun recuerdas cómo te comía? —susurró al oído.

Su pecho reaccionó al instante, particularmente cuando inclinó su cabeza y él accedió a su cuello. Había tratado de serenarse, pero era imposible cuando él besó su piel y comenzó a succionar levemente.

—Detente…

—No…—susurró en un intervalo—No puedo. Me encanta tu piel.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Por fin! Una disculpa por la demora, pensé que podría actualizar Contigo Siempre primero, pero era muy largo, entonces mejor quise adelantar un capítulo de este fic para que no se quedara como otros tantos, miles que tengo por ahí. Hasta el momento, me ha agradado, porque es algo nuevo para mí hacer la pareja de Hao y Anna con una historia más sólida. Es una experiencia que me ha ayudado a inspirarme mucho, así que les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sé que el clásico Yoh y Anna es el clásico, pero también con Hao tiene cierto encanto la historia. Así que bueno… progresando con esta trama.

**Agradecimientos especiales: ****ChoMi-ChoMi****, ****DjPuMa13g**** y ****Angel.**

**Mil gracias.**


	4. IV Implacable tentación

**IV**

Era un demonio. No albergaba la menor duda cuando su piel ardía en el deseo de ser poseída en ese instante. Mordió sus labios y trató de serenar un sonoro gemido cuando la humedad de su lengua tocó el lóbulo de su oreja. Eso y quizá sentir su miembro palpitante en su trasero le abrían unas tremendas ganas de voltearse y desnudarlo en ese preciso instante.

—Dime que me deseas. Y te juro, mi niña, que te haré el amor de todas las formas posibles—le susurró casi con dulzura al oído.

Su nariz rozaba su cabello rubio y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la suavidad de su mirada en ese instante que le veía interrogante. Sabía que le había nombrado de forma tan suave que incluso para él resultaba nostálgico. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban y su nariz alcanzó a tocar la suya.

—Esto no es correcto—se limitó a decir.

—Nunca lo ha sido—dijo con gravedad mientras sus labios alcanzaban los propios—Sólo pídemelo…

—No…

—Me deseas, lo puedo ver en tu mirada—respondió rozando su labio inferior al de ella—Quieres que te llene de mí.

Con palabras tan sugerentes, poco quedaba a la imaginación entre ellos.

—Pídemelo, Anna—insistió una vez más—Pídeme que te haga el amor.

Sus ojos miraron por encima de su hombro y por un segundo tuvo la desidia de aceptar. Estaba a un paso del paraíso que por tanto se negó, pero a qué precio, qué se proponía Hao con aquella actitud tan diferente.

—¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Es imposible que no lo notes—reforzó su apoyando mucho mejor su miembro en ella—Se muere por estar dentro de ti.

Mordió sus labios, tratando de acallar su deseo por pertenecerle. Entonces, la voz de Sathy quebró esa ilusión. Fue un destello de brutal realidad y unos brazos rodeando sus piernas la que le volvieron su entorno.

—Señora Anna—llamó con voz firme la mujer mientras sostenía un platón lleno de fruta—La cocinera dice que el resto de los habitantes tomarán sus alimentos con nosotros, me tomé la libertad de sugerir su desayuno y del niño en la terraza.

El estopor de sus palabras apenas podían ser comprendidas por su cerebro. Giró su rostro, buscando algún indicio que delatara que no era su mente jugándole una mala broma, pero Hao ya no estaba ahí. Sólo un ligero empujón que casi la hizo caer le recordó quién había sido su espectador todo ese tiempo. Cómo pudo ser capaz del olvidarse de la presencia de Hana, eso era imperdonable.

—¿Mamá?—dijo confundido al verla tan roja.

Jamás había visto esas reacciones en ella, mucho menos que se hubiese olvidado por completo de él. Simplemente no era una actitud de todos los días y su gesto molesto traducía a la perfección sus palabras.

—¿Señora Anna? —cuestionó extrañada de su absoluto silencio—¿Ocurre algo?

Sucedía que no podía evitar ese calor consumiéndolo en su interior. Después de una ducha, incluso posterior a masturbarse un rato, no podía evitar sentirse abstraído en la suavidad de su piel y sus gemidos apenas audibles en su oído. Cuántas noches no había soñado con ella, cuántas madrugadas no esperó oír de nuevo su voz, cuántas veces se había quedado despierto pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Apartó el guion y bufó molesto. Gracias a esa sensación es que no podía olvidar la infamia y la dureza de la rubia. La deseaba, no tenía la menor duda al respecto y sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, así que no veía mal desahogar el estrés de ese modo.

—Sigo sin creer que lo hagas—pronunció Lyserg algo preocupado.

—Es lo mínimo que se merece. Si ya una vez la enamoré, porque no hacerlo de nuevo….

—Te engañó—le recordó casi con crueldad—¿Eso es amor? Ella no estaba enamorada de ti. Te quería, pero no te amaba.

Y a pesar de que era su amigo quien hablaba, le dolía enormemente esas palabras tan hirientes y desprovistas de tacto.

—¿Eso es para hacerme desistir? Dime desde cuándo el hombre es el herido, hasta donde yo sé, es más fácil que una mujer se enamore del hombre que se la lleve a la cama. ¡Es más fácil para ellas aferrarse!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Pues… entonces el rol de la mujer lo llevas tú—le dijo sin ningún remordimiento—En serio, lo digo porque eres mi amigo, en vez de hacerla sufrir, el que sufrirá serás tú.

—Deja de decir tonterías—pronunció notablemente ofendido—Y será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, quiero terminar la grabación en el set lo más pronto posible.

Aunque apresurar las cosas tampoco era algo que tenía en mente. Si había planificado perfectamente el rodaje, entonces debía acatar el tiempo pactado. La cámara y el equipo de producción permanecerían con él dos meses, tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo.

—Quiero ver al director de fotografía—le indicó con más seriedad.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde? Lo corriste ayer por acostarse con la protagonista—dijo sorprendido de que hubiese omitido ese pequeño detalle—Te dije que tendrías que…

Cerró su puño. Era suficiente con Anna, no quería revivir todo el concepto.

—Cualquier otro me viene bien.

—Hao…—recriminó—Te dije que salirnos era la opción correcta, además realmente necesitamos un buen fotógrafo y para el tiempo que tenemos encima, dime tú si no es él a quien necesitas. Él te lee prácticamente la mente, se acopla a tu estilo.

No habían trabajado justos desde aquel fatídico suceso, qué le hacía pensar que lo llamaría en ese preciso instante.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar el doble a cualquier otro.

—Pero yo no. Y también puedo tomar la decisión—le espetó con dureza—Quiero que mantengas tus problemas a raya, porque pienso traer a tu hermano.

No le servía de nada, su mente estaba en otra cosa, muy lejos del beso que tenía que darse con Tao.

—Anna, es una escena de cama—le recordó Horo Horo—Lo mínimo que tienes que transmitirle es un poco de calor. Vamos, eres sexy, ambiéntate un poco.

Había demasiadas personas en el plató. Simplemente, hasta Ren se sentía nervioso con tantos ojos mirándolos.

—¡Oh, por dios! No estamos haciendo una pornográfica—mencionó Horokeu.

Y fue suficiente para hacerlos sonrojar a ambos.

—Anna, se supone que es tu chico ideal, quieres que se lleve el mejor recuerdo de su vida a la guerra. Te vas a casar con otro hombre, es la última noche de él en ese cuartel—le leyó las acotaciones, mientras se sentaban al borde de la cama—Y tú, Ren, se supone que quieres sentirla. Sabes que irás a un lugar del cual no vas a regresar, se va a casar.

Tao trataba de centrarse en los detalles que tenía que cuidar, particularmente en la luz que teóricamente iluminaba el cuadro. El ambiente comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando el escenógrafo se paró del rincón y dedujo que aquello era un completo fracaso. Entonces los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación de la que no tomó parte. No le interesaba, su mente estaba volando en otra dirección. No comprendía la actitud de Hao y tampoco sabía qué tramaba al respecto.

Momentáneamente miró a Hana en el fondo jugando con Sathy y Mannoko, quien había llegado interesada en cenar con ella. Manta seguía hablando por teléfono cuando la mano de Ren la sobresaltó un instante.

—Ven, hablemos un poco—dijo preocupado.

Asintió y caminaron algo alejados de la producción. Aunque en el estudio de grabación cada quien estaba trabajando en lo suyo, él no se sentía nada cómodo con el asunto a tratar. Miró a Anna en la bata de dormir, no podía pedir más, su belleza era uno de los motivos más fuertes por los cuales la habían contratado, pese al escándalo que la acompañaba, Horo Horo sabía que no conseguiría una histrión de tal nivel a tan bajo costo.

—¿Y bien?

—Negocié con Horo Horo, tenemos que practicar a solas—le dijo con crudeza.

Y el horror en su rostro se tradujo casi inmediatamente.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Anna, tú y yo sabemos que esta película figura muy bien. Si completas esto formidablemente, quizá hasta puedas ganar el premio de la academia—pronunció con sensatez—Por eso te pido que practiquemos, todos creen que estamos saliendo, no habrá problema si vamos a un hotel.

Tenía ganas de plantarle una bofetada.

—¿Hace cuánto no lo haces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo? —repitió esta vez más explícito.

Se merecía la bofetada y aunque todos voltearon extrañados, incluso su hijo, ella no se iba a prestar para que jugaran con su cuerpo de esa manera. Tomó su mejilla adolorida y le miró de forma temible, pero ella no se asustaba tan fácil.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no lo haría—le dijo Horo Horo—Anna, sinceramente, te siento muy frígida.

—¡No es mi culpa!

—Sí, bueno, hasta donde yo sé…

—Nunca he hecho ese tipo de escenas—le recordó molesta.

—Sí, por eso, Ren sugirió que hubiese entre ustedes algo de contacto previo.

—De ninguna manera—defendió con fiereza—Además, será difícil que logres grabar algo tan íntimo cuando tienes a todo el equipo aquí, no seas idiota.

Horo Horo sonrió y miró a Ryu de reojo. Los productores cantarían de alegría para reemplazarla, ellos francamente no la deseaban en el largometraje y cualquier oportunidad les venía bien para despedirla.

—La opción de Ren es muy buena, Doña Anna.

—Ellos vendrán a verte grabar esa escena, el guionista les detalló las cosas—le dijo con mayor dureza—Iremos al exterior para grabar la lluvia y luego, te acostarás con Ren en la alfombra, no será una cama. Quieren perfección, quieren ver a la cándida muchacha en busca del amor de su vida, a la mujer desesperada por estar con él.

La descripción sonaba realmente bien, salvo porque ella no tenía más ese fulgor, ni esa pasión para querer. Salvo con Hana, el resto era un bosquejo de emociones que había desterrado de su interior.

—Acuéstate con Ren, te vendría bien—le sugirió Usui.

La ofensa le costaría a Lyserg el puesto, a eso lo estaba retando. Y él estaba seguro que conseguiría a otro sujeto talentoso, su hermano no era el único fotógrafo de élite. De hecho, creía que estaba en algún lado de las Malvinas, o eso le había comentado su padre. Mikihisa no había parado de llamar, tratando de convencerlo de su postura. Y no comprendía, por qué era tan importante el niño, en Yoh quizá lo entendía, pero en el resto de su familia no.

Sin embargo, nada lo haría entrar en su círculo. Hasta el momento, había podido manejarlo bien. No le interesaba que ellos tuviesen en su poder al rubio, de hecho, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia cuando estaba seduciéndola. Había encontrado satisfactorio ver su gesto arrogante y molesto. Con gusto le hubiese hecho el amor a su madre enfrente de él.

—Bien, eso hubiese sido demasiado—admitió con morbosidad.

No, para su plan no lo era. Entonces escuchó la multitud de voces. En la casa sólo estaba Meene, que era la encargada de la cocina y Tamegoro, que era el mayordomo de la casa. Lyserg y Luchist habían salido a cenar con dos compañeros importantes de la casa productora y el resto de sus bellas acompañantes las había despedido en favor de la compañía de Anna.

Tamegoro pasó a prisa, llevando un par de muñecos de felpa. Seguramente del pequeño bastardo que pedía a gritos atención. Imaginaba a su hermano preocupado por el niño. Odiaba recordar su expresión de felicidad, aunque reprimida, él estaba feliz de ser padre y el niño seguramente sería el único heredero en su familia.

Tomó la copa de coñac y bebió lentamente al saber que la intención de Yoh era definitivamente recuperar a Anna y al niño. No quería a uno sin el otro. Pero dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, a él qué le importaba la imagen que tenía Anna de su hermano, de hecho había tantas cosas que no comprendía…

—Señor, ¿desea tomar sus alimentos aquí? —cuestionó Tamegoro desde la puerta.

Sonrió, por supuesto que no esperaba que ella brillara de emoción. Manta había aclarado algunas cuestiones con Mikihisa y ahora tenía por lo menos cinco meses de pauta antes del próximo análisis de sangre, eso debería hacerla sentir por lo menos más tranquila, pero lejos de expresarlo, denotaba preocupación.

—Oye, todo saldrá bien—comentó Mannoko.

—No repitas eso, esa estúpida frase es de él—dijo molesta.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo cargando al niño más juguetón del momento—Pero es que Hana me lo recuerda tanto.

Bufó cansada. No podía contrastar eso.

—Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello, pero hay algo que es tan propio de Yoh. La imagen física. Será el niño más guapo e inteligente de todos—dijo besando su mejilla ruidosamente mientras él trataba de apartarla.

—No. No. No—dijo con un puchero en su rostro.

Mannoko rió y no ocultó su encanto por el pequeño Asakura.

—Te dije que no le gustan las muestras de afecto tan emotivas.

—Tonterías, es hijo de Yoh y a él siempre le gustó que le dieran afecto—mencionó sentándolo en la mesa—Así que escúchame bien, Hana, vas a dejar que te quiera mucho y no vas a oponer resistencia.

Hana observó molesto a su tía que osaba retarlo con la mirada. No era un niño bonito como el resto de los bebés, a comparación de ellos, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y cómo lo pedía.

—No quiero.

—¿No quieres? ¿Qué no quieres? ¿No quieres que te traiga a tu papá?

—¿Otra vez con esa tontería? —replicó la rubia.

—Déjalo, tiene que contestar él—le dijo tomando un pedazo de pizza para dárselo en la boca—¿Quieres ver a tu papá?

El aspecto pensativo del niño le dio a Anna una mala espina. Ella le había criado obviando esa palabra de su vocablo, pero Mannoko e incluso Manta se referían a él de ese modo. Yoh era el padre de Hana y eso no podría cambiarlo nunca. Y su hijo, aunque quisiera alejarlo de él, un día querría saber sobre los Asakura.

—Aunque lo quisiera, él no puede venir aquí—escuchó la voz de Hao.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, hacía tanto que no lo veía, que simplemente su corazón se aceleró al verlo recargado en la pared con un aspecto de seductor innato.

—¿Tú aquí? Pensé que se había marchado—le dijo a Anna sin ningún reparo—Por consideración, Hao.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba esa palabra y tampoco sabía que su sobrino le tuviese rencor. El rubio había cruzado sus brazos y evitado la fugaz mirada que recibía de él. Tampoco es que le importara, su objetivo era lastimarla a ella, no a él.

—Gracias por el recibimiento, Mannoko, eres un ángel, primor—dijo con seguridad, quitando de su mano el trozo de pizza.

Siempre odió que fuera tan sensual, pero ahora era un descarado de lo peor.

—Eres un sinvergüenza—le dijo al verlo comer lentamente.

Anna miraba absorta su falta de playera. Únicamente llevaba puesto un pantalón de seda y la bata que se abría en su pecho, dejando entre ver sus pectorales perfectamente bien formados. Comprendía la rabia de Mannoko, también que fuera ella quien le recordara que aquel hombre no era mejor que Yoh en ningún sentido.

Hana gateó hasta ella y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras señalaba al extraño en la casa con un gesto de desaprobación. Aun sentía vergüenza frente al niño por el espectáculo de la mañana y no podía evitar que sus pensamientos la traicionaran. Ella quería que él llegara a más, lo deseaba demasiado.

—Lárgate, aquí no te queremos.

—Es mi casa, primor.

—¡Oh, me purga que me digas primor! Anna, dile algo—le pidió desesperada.

Y hasta ese momento, su mirada cruzó con la de él. Bastardo arrogante, sabía que no iría en contra de sus órdenes. Sathy le había dado el listado de peticiones y una de ellas estaba el tomar los alimentos juntos. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, realmente estaba bajo su techo en ese instante.

—Lo siento, querida, pero no es tu compañía la que deseo—le dijo a Mannoko mientras se sentaba a un costado de la rubia—Es la de ella.

El acto fue extraño a sus ojos. Anna estaba muy callada, tratando de apaciguar a Hana en sus brazos mientras Hao suavizaba su mirada hacia ella. Claramente ocurría algo y no tenía idea de qué decir al respecto.

—Estuve esperando todo el día para cenar contigo—dijo con una ligera sonrisa—Y la pizza me viene muy bien.

—Mannoko, lleva a Hana a la cama—le pidió con seriedad.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se acercó y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, pese a su negativa por abandonar la mesa. Arriba estaría Sathy para bañarlo y arroparlo antes de que ella subiera. No obstante, tenía que arreglar un par de cosas con Hao, que sonrió más que complacido al ver la soledad que los rodeaba.

—Tanto apuro para quedarte a solas conmigo, debo sentirme halagado por eso.

—Déjate de bromas—le espetó con dureza—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—A qué te refieres, preciosa.

Suspiró y sacó de su chaqueta el papel que había casi triturado.

—Quieres que cenemos juntos, que hagamos las compras y que duerma en tu cama—enumeró las tres peticiones notablemente ofendida—Ayer me dijiste que me odiabas, que no querías saber de mí.

—Y esta mañana estuve a punto de hacerte el amor—le recordó sin pena alguna.

Un sonrojo notable apareció en su rostro.

—Escucha, sé que empezamos por el lado equivocado, lo admito—dijo con elocuencia—Fui un canalla contigo antes, pero ahora seré derecho y no puedo evitar llevarte conmigo a la cama. Si mi formalidad te molestó, disculpa, admito que no soy del todo tierno pidiéndolo, yo sólo… lo tomo.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente para ninguno de los dos—dijo firme—Yo te lastimé mucho y tú hiciste lo propio conmigo. No creo que involucrarnos físicamente mejore en algo la situación. Tú y yo, ya tomamos rumbos muy dispares.

—Voy a estar dos meses aquí. No podré ver a mi novia en dos meses, me viene bien que tú estés disponible—simplificó mordiendo otro trozo de pizza—No puedo vivir sin el sexo.

Era un canalla de lo peor.

—¡Eres un…!

—_Hey_, tranquila—dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios—Yo no quiero lastimarte, sólo pienso que estando juntos aquí, quién podría hablar mal de nosotros. Nadie. Los chismes y murmuraciones, será a favor, no en contra. Y tú lo quieres tanto como yo, tú quieres que yo te haga el amor.

Si tan sólo dejara de decirlo en ese tono y con esas palabras, rechazarlo sería algo sencillo.

—Disfrutemos juntos de un poco de fricción, después, puedes quedarte a dormir con tu hijo, si es lo que quieres…

—Pero…

—No. Subiré y a las once iré por ti. No me hagas dar vueltas en vano—le dijo con firmeza—Prepárate, porque quiero tenerte.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Y un capítulo más. Trato de hacerlos más rápido, pero cierto que aún me cuesta hacerlo tan de corrido. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran bastante y me hacen querer terminar más pronto el capítulo siguiente. Ahora bien, la trama creo que será algo sexosa, por aquello de algunas cosas algo explicitas, es Hao, creo que no podría ser de otra manera. Sobre Yoh, sí, saldrá pero más adelante, por el momento no intervendrá. Y qué vendrá más adelante, eso… es un misterio.

**Agradecimientos especiales: ****, ****SilentWeapon**** , ****DjPuMa13g**** y ****angel.**


End file.
